Blonde Bombshell At Goode High
by One Fandom Is Not Enough
Summary: So basically Annabeth transfers to Goode High (Percy's school) after the wars to surprise him yadayadayadaya...I know it's cliché but oh well. Meant to be a one-shot but can be continued if you want me to.
1. Chapter 1

**Annabeth at Goode High**

**This is just a short one-shot fan fiction that I wrote shortly after joining the PJO fandom. I was 'inspired' after reading waaaaay too many 'Annabeth at Goode' stories that didn't go how I wanted them to. So I wrote my own. YES I KNOW, IT'S REALLY REALLY CLICHÉ BUT OH WELL. It may not be very good coz I wrote it ages ago but meh.**

**Annabeth's POV:**

High school for all intents and purposes, was usually out to kill me. But this year was different. I was going to attend Goode - _Percy's s_chool. I was looking forward to it and I was keen to see the look on Percy's face when he saw me, he didn't know I had transferred.

I smiled as I got out of my car, the mere thought of Percy had me grinning. After everything we went through over the summer, the few days that we had been apart seemed like an eternity. I couldn't wait to see his gorgeous, tousled black hair or feel his strong, muscular arms around me. I felt kind of empty without him, not to mention slightly panicked at the possible prospect of loosing him.

As I walked up the steps of Goode High, I took in my surroundings. I got a few glances from people as I was new but it didn't prepare me for what happened when I walked through the double doors.

I pushed open the doors and walked into the corridor lined with lockers. The eyes of the entire student body turned on me. Conversations stopped abruptly and and heads pointed in my direction.

I began to panic internally. Had I done something wrong? Was there something bad about my outfit? I was wearing my grey top with the silvery outline of an owl on it, it clung to my body in all the right places, a small over-the-shoulder brown, leather bag and black converses. I had no make-up or jewellery on except the owl earrings Percy got for me on my birthday and of course, my camp necklace.

What the Hades was I doing? Annabeth Chase _never _freaks out. I lifted my head up an looked straight back at the people that were staring at me. Inoticed that the boys were mainly checking me out, the girls without too much make up eyed me with curiosity, and the girls who stood caked in make up and ridiculously revealing clothing looked at me in...envy?

* * *

**Percy's POV:**

How my locker was already strewn with rubbish, I don't know. My locker was open and I glared at it's contents. The open door of the locker thankfully blocked out most of the annoying people around me, including the double doors at the end of the corridor. Unfortunately, my friends next to me could see the shameful mess that my locker was.

"Dude, you've only been here like, 2 minutes, what the hell happened?" came the ever-supportive voice of Tom.

The inside of my locker had pictures from camp taped on it. Most of them were of me and Annabeth. One was after out first quest, we were twelve, had our arms around each other and grinning at the camera. Another was a group photo of Camp Half Blood. There was Grover, Travis, Connor, Katie, Malcom, Will, Thalia, Nico, Clarisse, Chris and practically all of Camp Half Blood to be honest. A few of the faces were painful to look at because they had died in the wars, Silena and Backendorf in particular. Both me and Annabeth still had matching grey streaks in our hair, so it must have been the summer after we saved Annabeth and Artemis. There was also one with some of our newer friends. Leo, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Jason and Reyna smiled at the Camera - Reyna rather coldly, but still smiling, so it counted. I sighed and wished once again, that I was with Annabeth. I always felt incomplete without her bouncy princess curls, intense grey eyes and constant teasing. But even more so after an even-more-life-threatening-than-usual summer, I felt like I needed her and that she was in danger.

A voice brought me back to reality.

"Hey Percy, did you hear, Laura's throwing a party this Saturday, the whole year's invited."

"Uh huh" I nodded absentmindedly, my mind still on Annabeth.

Laura was a girl in our gang who loved throwing parties. She was quite pretty with long, brown hair and deep brown eyes, but she had nothing on Annabeth. I frowned, everything that I thought of, I subconsciously linked back to Annabeth. I really needed to snap out of it, or I would be in a daze for the rest of the year.

I must have frowned more fiercely than I meant to because Zach raised an eyebrow and said

"You okay dude? Not like her parties or something?"

I smiled apologetically. "Sorry, just got lost in my thoughts."

"Didn't know you were capable of thinking, you doofus." put in Olivia, rolling her eyes. Gods, she reminded me so much of Annabeth it hurt.

"Percy?" came a timid voice behind me. "Are you free this Friday?"

I groaned inwardly but put a 'sorry' face on, "Sorry Hazel, I've got swimming training."

Her face fell. "Well maybe another time."

Hazel was seriously pretty with raven-black, straight, very long hair and crystal blue eyes. She wore minimum make up and decent clothing, but she didn't even start to compare with Annabeth. She walked away, disappointed, and I, once again, felt bad for turning her down.

Tom, Zach, Harry, Toby and Joel looked at me like I was crazy (again).

"Seriously dude, why do you keep turning down like, every single girl who asks?"

"I would have said yes, Hazel's like one of the few girls in the 'popular crowd' who isn't a complete bitch." remarked Harry.

"You could probably get any girl here, regardless of whether or not the they had a boyfriend. I bet you that if you went and asked them that they would ditch their boyfriends like that."

Toby snapped his fingers to add emphasis.

Lucia laughed. "You could probably even turn every straight boy gay as well, just with a bit of-"

I sighed, cutting her off. "I though we had cleared this up. I. Have. A. Girlfriend!"

Joel raised his eyebrows. "You know, I'm starting to think you're making her up. Your 'beautiful girlfriend' with blond, curly hair-"

"Stormy grey eyes-"

"Slim but tall and lean body-"

"Perfect face-"

"I mean you make her sound perfect-"

"Almost too perfect."

"She is!" I grinned. To be honest I still couldn't believe that she had said yes when I asked her out.

"But you make her sound like, I dunno, half-Goddess or something."

I badly disguised my snort of laughter as a cough. "Thanks for the vote of confidence guys."

"Dude," said Toby very seriously."Are you gay or bi or something? We would totally respect you if you...came out, you know?"

I stared at him disbelievingly. "_What_?"

"Okay sorry" he said hastily "But it is a possibility."

I was still staring at him in disbelief. "Look, I have photos!" gesturing to the ones taped inside my locker.

"They could have been photoshopped" pointed out Olivia.

I snorted for real now. "You think that **I **could be bothered to do that, much less have the skills to do so?"

"You could have paid her to stand in the photo with you." said Laura. Was it my imagination, or did she seem hopeful when she said that?

"I wouldn't have don that for a stupid photograph! You know me well enough to know that, don't you?" I said in exasperation.

"Well, you could have bribed her some other way." stated Tom.

"Or blackmailed!" helpfully added Lucia.

"I dont blackmail!" I exclaimed.

"Whatever, but here is no way that that girl is your girlfriend." declared Zach, studying the photos.

"I thought you just said that I could get any girl I wanted." I said, confused.

"Any girl you wanted _here." _corrected Harry. "But there is no chance you could have that girl."

"Phew, she's just too hot." said Zach, appreciatively looking at the photograph of me and Annabeth in the pool at Camp Half Blood. Lucia looked stonily at Harry, who was her boyfriend, as if daring him to look at the photo. Harry wisely avoided turning his gaze to my locker.

"Is she a model or something?"

"I bet dh's just off some website somewhere and they just photoshopped you into the picture."

I gave up.

I sighed and leant back against the locker, wishing Annabeth was with me. She'd lean her head on my chest and play with her camp necklace, like she always does when she's bored. She'd lace her other hand through mine and hum with her stunning eyes half closed.

Closing my eyes, I rested my head on the metal lockers and remembered the first time that we'd kissed. My body had felt like I was melting and I felt elated. A warmth started at the small of my back, and slowly spread, tingling through my body, like it had on that very day.

I opened my eyes due to the earth shattering _silence _that had suddenly fallen upon everyone in the corridor. I followed their gazes, all of which were trained on a lone figure who stood in front of the double doors.

She looked even more impressive than I remembered.

Annabeth Chase.

* * *

**Jade's POV:**

From my locker, I had an excellent view of him.

Percy Jackson.

Ultra fit hottie, popular, friendly, captain of the football team and captain of the swim team. I went to every swim meet Goode had, just to see his rock hard abs and toned body.

I smirked to see him once again turn down Hazel. He never accepted anyone's dates or offers but it was obviously because he didn't want to confess his love for me just yet. He also claimed to have a girlfriend in San Francisco, but even I knew that that was bullshit. No one had ever seen her and the way he described her, he just didn't make her seem real.

Why he didn't accept my offers, I don't know. I was very popular and _very _rich. Today in particular, I had tried to show some skin in my outfit, for his benefit, I knew he loved it. I had also tried massively with my make up to impress him.

Aw. He was teasing me by pretending to ignore me, I knew he couldn't keep his eyes of me for long.

I groaned in longing as he leaned back on his locker with his gorgeous green eyes closed dreamily. He wore a navy v-necked t-shirt, black jeans and grey converses. He seemed to have just lost an argument with his friends and was trying to think of a solution. His eyebrows scrunched up as if he was thinking really hard (cute!) and then a slow smile spread across his face. I knew he must be thinking about me and what he would do when-

A girl walking through the double doors.

I admit, I grew jealous looking at her. She was definitely new. I would have remembered seeing her if she'd been here before. She wasn't the type you could easily forget. Her golden hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail with a few curls framing her face. It was obvious that it was naturally curly and blonde, you can't get that effect from hair dye or curlers, trust me, I've tried. The same with her tan, she had such tan that could not have come from a tanning bed, it was completely natural. Her long legs stretched out of her denim shorts and her muscles rippled visibly at the simple act of walking. Her stomach was completely flat and I bet she had a six-pack. But she didn't come of masculine- the muscles only made her look sexy and powerful. And anyway, her boobs were way to big to even make her seem slightly boyish. The power was emphasised by her eyes. If her eyes had been blue, then she would have been the stereotypical dumb Californian girl, but they were definitely _not _blue. They were grey, a cool and calculating grey. I shuddered as I felt that _nothing _escaped those eyes.

She seemed very surprised by all the attention that she was getting, if not a bit embarrassed. The whole corridor was silent and staring at her, taking in her presence. With every eye trained on her (I would have loved the attention!), she raised her head and swept her eyes round the hall. Whenever she made eye-contact with someone, I experienced it first hand, they grew uncomfortable under her gaze. Like she _was _a being of immense power and beauty so we shouldn't dare look at her. I noticed that she had this sort of aura around her, not physically, but she just oozed confidence and importance. I realised Percy Jackson had the same sort of effect about him too.

Her gaze lingered on Percy (no doubt checking him out). But instead of winking or flirting with him, she just raised an eyebrow expectantly, as if she already knew him.

I glanced at Percy and was surprised by what I saw. Instead of rolling his eyes and turning his back on her, like he normally does when around a hot girl (*cough*me*cough*), he was gaping at her in utter shock. His friends were something inside his locker and then back at _her_.

She smirked suddenly, winked at Percy (aha there was the flirting), and walked down the corridor, not giving anyone else a second glance, even Percy. The crowds of people parted like the Red Sea.

Percy seemed confused for a moment, muttered something to his friends and sped after her.

As soon as they were out of sight, the silence broke and hushed whispers flew round the hall.

Someone yelled "WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED?"

* * *

**Annabeth's POV:**

I grinned. I had been round Goode with Percy and his stepfather, Mr Blofis, in the holidays enough so that I knew my way around. Dipping my fingers in my shoulder bag, I slipped my Yankee's hat onto my head, and ducked, invisible, down an empty hallway.

I loved seeing the shock fly through Percy's face as he saw me, in the brief moment we made eye contact, I couldn't help but smirk at his confusion.

I turned my back to an empty hallway, and turned on my phone. It had been specially made by Leo so that it was completely monster-undetectable.

I had two reasons for using my Yankee's cap, one- I wanted to get away from the prying eyes of the nosy mortals that attended this school, and two- I wanted Percy to be confused. Laughing at the text I received from a highly bewildered Percy, I opened the locker next to me, the one Mr Robertson (the Headmaster) had assigned me.

No I did not yelp like a puppy when a pair of strong arms wrapped around my (invisible) waist.

I couldn't help but smile as Percy murmured in my ear.

"You know, you're not very good at being invisible. Lockers don't usually open themselves and disembodied voices in the air don't usually laugh things."

It was good to finally be back with Percy.

If not somewhat sarcastic.

**So yeah, that was my rather cliché attempt from ****ageees ago to write a high school story. I might continue it if you want me to, you'll get to see them go to that party at Laura's house. Or I might write a completely new High school story. But I'll set it in England (because I live in England and I know how English stories work) and you guys can *ahem* for the first time in forever see a Percy Jackson high school story set in _England!_**

**But only if you want me to.**

**Aaand, please review it, so that my 13 year old self can be proud of them-self. **


	2. Chapter 2: Rumours

**A/N: Okay so…**

**I did decide to carry on with the story! :D**

**By the way, I have never lived in America and I don't think I ever will, so apologies all round if I get like everything wrong about American High Schools.**

**I'll just have to base it on other fanfictions XD**

**Also, I apologize is my writing style has changed since when I wrote the first chapter.**

* * *

**Percy's POV:**

She looked up and caught my eye…and winked? Since when did Annabeth _wink_?

Then she casually strolled through the crowds, not bothering to look back.

I couldn't believe it like wow what just happened?

Annabeth was here. At Goode. And she just walked straight past me.

Aw Hades no, she did _not_ just ignore me and walk away.

My friends, who had evidently now realised that I had _not _been lying about my girlfriend, stood gaping at her.

"One sec, be right back." I muttered to them and hurried after her.

The corridor exploded with whispers and people watched me as I ran after her.

I now regretted showing her around Goode over the summer, now she knew her way round, it would be impossible to find her.

I smiled stupidly as I remembered that she had been wearing the silver owl earrings that I had bought her for her 17th birthday. It had been a slightly belated birthday present, I mean, we had kinda been in Tartarus at the time so…

I skidded to a halt in the (mostly) empty hallway in front of the English classrooms.

Where the Hades had she gone?

I sent here a quick text on my phone:

_What the Hades? Where are you?_

Somewhere near me, I heard a laugh.

I grinned. I knew that laugh anywhere. It was light and slightly teasing, and more importantly, it came directly from my left.

I turned around to see…nothing. Like literally, there was no one in the corridor at all. I frowned and was about to turn back around when a locker opened.

In mid air.

No one turning the handle, no one pulling it open.

I smirked as a realisation hit me. Oh that sneaky girl, she was wearing her invisibility hat. No wonder I couldn't find her.

Silently, I walked up behind the empty locker. Knowing her, she was probably checking her timetable and lessons whilst she stood there. Otherwise, she definitely would have heard me coming.

I almost laughed as she gave a soft, almost dog-like yelp in surprise as I wrapped my arms around her waist.

I could resist telling her that I had outsmarted her on this round.

"You know, you're not very good at being invisible. Lockers don't usually open themselves and disembodied voices in the air don't usually laugh things." I murmured softly in her ear.

I felt her lean back against me, welcoming my embrace as she laughed again. It was melodious and filled with warmth, making me pleased that I had been the one to cause that sound.

"Ah, I guess you got me this time kelphead."

Pouting, I glared at her through the back of her head. I could smell her citrus shampoo that she always used. It was comforting.

"Hey. That's what Thalia calls me. Not you."

"Well I guess I've been spending too much time with Thalia then." She dismissed my complaint indifferently. "Anyway, c'mon, we've go to get to our Form room. Paul made sure that Mr Robertson put me in the same form as you."

I groaned, as if the thought of actually going to lessons physically pained me. Well, to be honest, it felt like it did. "Do we have to? I would much rather stay here like this." I breathed in the scent of her hair again.

She smiled fondly at me, not in the way you are thinking, she was smiling like I was a toddler. It was very demoralizing. She then turned around and grabbed my hand, preparing to drag me the whole way to classes when a thought hit me.

"Wait." I said suddenly, "Paul _knew _you were coming?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes and I could literally hear her saying _Wow, aren't you observant today? _with sarcasm dripping off every syllable.

"And he didn't tell me?" I was internally fuming. How dare he? I think I had the right to know when my girlfriend was transferring to _my _school. Especially as were finding it increasingly more difficult to live apart. Why didn't he tel-

"Okay before you go and kill your step-father," Annabeth cut off my internal rant, reading my thoughts as easily as if I was saying them out loud, "I _did _ask him not to tell you."

I gaped at her. So it was her fault I didn't know? How dare she-

She blinked long eyelashes innocently at me and I sighed in resignation. I had never been able to stay mad at her for long.

"Now, come, on!" she pulled me out into the main corridor.

* * *

**Skye's POV-**

I sighed at the trembling Hazel that sat next to me. This was the third time that the great Percy Jackson had turned down her offer for a date.

She honestly looked like she was about to burst into tears.

Ok. Let's get this straight, Hazel is one of my best friends and I absolutely love her…but she does tend to overdramatize things a little too much.

It _was _kind of mean how bluntly he put her down, but seriously? Percy Jackson didn't accept dates from anyone. She didn't need to take it so personally.

I almost groaned aloud as the floodgates stopping Hazel's tears crashed down and she started wailing.

I studied the very interesting paint on the wall of our form room whilst I patted her gingerly on the back.

I tried to make some sympathetic noises in her direction. "There there, Haze, you'll always have next time won't you? I'm sure he will have opened up by then."

"But that's just it!" Hazel looked at me with her big blue eyes shining with tears. "There won't be a next time!"

I frowned, edging slightly away from my hysterical best friend. "Uh…what do you mean?"

"Haven't you heard the rumours?" she asked.

"Rumours?" I couldn't think of any rumours that I had recently heard concerning why Hazel couldn't go out with Percy Jackson.

"You haven't heard them?" asked a snide voice from the table in front of us. I actually did groan aloud as Jade and her gang surrounded me.

"The rumours that Percy Jackson…" started Katrina, who was wearing _way_ too much mascara. Her eyes looked like they were popping out, along with some burnt twigs round the edges.

"…has _indeed _got a girlfriend." finished Amelia. She was looking okay today, I distinctly remember last year she had insisted on wearing an offensively bright, pink jacket everyday.

"Wait what?" I asked. I hadn't heard this.

"She walked in today…" drawled Jackyln. Okay this thing on finishing each other's sentences was really starting to bug me.

"…and the _entire _corridor fell silent." finished Jade.

I hesitated, "Uh…why?"

"She looked…" whispered Amelia excitedly.

"Like a supermodel!" exclaimed Jade.

"Long, tan legs-"

"_Perfectly _curled hair-"

"She _must_ have been like double Ds-"

"_Completely _flat stomach-"

"I swear those were designer earrings-"

"Did you see her _eyes_?" cut in Frankie, who had just walked in.

"No…" I answered cautiously.

"They were scary as fu-"

"I could _feel _her judging me."

"So what's the deal? Is she joining Goode?" I asked, interested now.

They all looked at me like I was stupid.

"Well…duh." said Katrina.

"She kind of is at the school." continued Jackyln.

"And school is where you like…y'know. Learn stuff."

"But you have to…join the school…in order to learn stuff-"

"Okay!" I said exasperatedly. "You don't need to treat me like I'm a baby or something. I was just curious!"

The door to our form room opened and in walked none other than Percy Jackson himself in his all-perfect glory, and the girl that they were talking about.

And boy…they were _not _exaggerating.

Every step she step she took was full of purpose. She looked intelligent.

Her body was literally the body of a supermodel. Long, athletic, tan limbs; muscled yet slender torso; arms firm but strong with perfectly shaped nails on her delicate but skilled fingers.

Her face was just wow. It was completely void of make up, but her beauty was dazzling. _Perfectly _sculpted eyebrows. _Perfectly _shaped nose. _Perfectly _smooth and clear skin. _Perfectly_ styled hair that obviously was not styled, but was natural.

And her eyes.

Now I saw where Frankie was coming from. The were a gunmetal grey, darting around, taking in everything, I think she made eye contact with me at least once. They were so _alive. _And they looked remarkably similar to a storm brewing,

It was indeed intimidating.

**Please R&amp;R. I **_**will **_**update, but the chapters may be as short as this one. Sorry =[ **


	3. Chapter 3: Percy has friends? Who knew

**A/N: Okay, I am _so _sorry! I haven't updated in like _weeks! _But sorry guys, this isn't my main story *grimace* so you cannot be expecting fast updates on it.**

**I apologize once again for any inaccuracies I make about American High Schools.**

**≈One Fandom Is Not Enough≈**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV:**

I wrinkled my nose as I walked into the classroom. I didn't have many memories of schools, I mean I want to kindergarden and I started 1st grade, but other than that? I got my education from camp. I guess if visiting Westover Hall to attend a school dance to find two children of Hades (and getting attacked by a manticore and thrown off a cliff), or visiting two of Percy's schools before he blew them up counted, I'd been to school for maybe...a few days?

I never really wanted to go to high school, if it was up to me I would stay at camp and work on my plans for renovating Olympus. But unfortunately it was there was a necessary requirement that could not be filled if I was there.

I needed to be with Percy.

After Tartarus...the world didn't seem the same. I got very regular feelings of unease for no apparent reason if I turned my back on things for too long. I needed to be constantly moving or I would feel trapped, unless I was with Percy of course.

He got rid of that feeling, I could only ever be truly calm if he was by my side. And it worked the other way round as well, as long as I had him by my side, I would stay calm no matter what the situation. I vividly remember having to face Nyx herself at the Chasm of Chaos, but having Percy at my side enabled me to approach the daunting task like it was a Sunday morning crossword.

I grinned to myself, there wasn't really any downsides of moving in with Percy, other than having to attend his High School that was. Smiling fondly at our interlocked fingers, I allowed Percy to pull me through the masses of people in the bright classroom.

I felt rather uncomfortable, a _lot _of the students were staring at me. Seriously though, have they never seen a new student in their lives before?

Percy bounced on his heels like a rather excited puppy as he led my to a group of people that were lounging around not the back seats. I may not have been to High School, but I've read enough books to know that the popular kids claim the back seats. Percy was popular? Who knew.

There were five boys and three girls chatting, but they turned around as they saw us approaching.

Percy grinned and came to stand next to the tall ginger boy at the edge of the group; he pulled me next to him.

"Hey guys." he smiled smugly at them. "This is my very _real _girlfriend."

The others rolled their eyes at his childishness. The girl with pixie cut black hair and thick, rectangular glasses tilted her head. "So you're the famous Annabeth Chase? I suppose I should say its an honour to finally meet you. We've heard so much about you already."

"Good things I hope?" I said teasingly at Percy, who rolled his eyes.

"There isn't anything _bad _to say about you." he said as he wrapped his arms round my shoulders and rested his chin on top of my head.

"Stop that." I scowled, moving out from under his head. "I used to be taller than you."

The others laughed. "I would have loved to see that. Olivia Martin by the way." smiled the girl with glasses, holding out her hand.

I took it, "You already know my name but, Annabeth Chase."

Percy put an arm around my shoulders. "The others are Tom Lewis,"

He gestured to the slightly short golden blonde haired boy in a blue SWIM TEAM hoodie, who smiled at me.

"Zach Walker,"

"Hi." said he stocky boy with a really-bad-attempt-to-be-flirty-grin on Percy's left with a mop of black curls.

"Harry Sanchez,"

The latino who stood next to Olivia smiled at me. He could't have looked more different to Leo, tall, short cropped hair which could only seen to be slightly curly.

"Toby Reyes,"

"Hey" beamed the boy with straight and quite long blonde hair.

"Lucia and Joel Morris," Percy waved his hand in the general direction of the two gingers that were in the group. Lucia smiled slightly mischievously at me from where she was sitting on Harry's lap.

"And Laura Evans."

The girl in question had slightly narrowed green eyes hidden a large amount of dyed red fringe. I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes. She was so _obviously _crushing on Percy that it almost annoyed me. _Almost. _I was kinda used to it by now, I mean, this _Percy _we are talking about. Who _isn't _secretly crushing on him (or not so secretly in some cases *cough*Laura*cough*)?

I ignored her irritated looks and grinned round at the group. "Hey would you look at this kelp head, you actually have some friends."

Percy pouted, "You _have _been spending too much time with Thalia. You never used to be this mean to me."

"Really, you think so?" I snorted "Maybe you should dust up your memory a bit. Great to meet you guys by the way." I added to Percy's friends.

"So, you actually go to that weird camp thing with Percy? I heard that Rachel went there with you." asked Toby.

I had forgotten that Rachel went to Goode with Percy. "Yeah, I do. And yeah, Rachel is there quite a lot of the time, but she had to move schools."

Olivia raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Where to?"

"Her father made her go to a finishing school." I smirked. "Clarion Ladies Academy."

They burst out laughing, attracting a few weird looks from the room (great, if there hadn't been enough people staring at us).

"Rachel?" gasped Lucia "At _Clarion?_"

I couldn't help joining in with them. Honestly it was a very strange idea, Rachel with her unorganised but enthusiastic way in her paint splattered jeans, at a posh, fancy finishing school? It was difficult to picture.

* * *

**Harry POV:**

Annabeth certainly was rather easy on the eye. Not saying that I was thinking about her in anyway other than appreciative of her beauty, God Lucia would kill me if I even tried to flirt with her.

Not that my flirting would achieve anything, I mean, she's _Percy's _girlfriend for crying out loud.

Percy was literally incomparable with. He was nice, he was funny, he was handsome, he was good at sport, he wasn't a total dunce and he was popular. Even though he had to go and live with his dad for a lot of last year and so missed going to school at Goode, he was probably still the most popular boy in school.

Annabeth however, appeared to take it to a whole new level. Judging by what she was like in form alone, she seemed quick thinking and quite smart, alongside beautiful and dare I say sexy, rather like Olivia. She even had Olivia's withering sarcasm and it was hilarious to watch Percy at the mercy of it.

Our first lesson was Calculus. Our Calculus classes were put together in order of our ability in math, just like our other math classes. Percy and Annabeth appeared to be in different classes.

"Oh come _on_! Out first lesson isn't even together?" exclaimed Percy. "I thought you said Paul sweet talked Mr Robertson into getting us in the same classes?"

Annabeth laughed and said teasingly. "But we _are _in the same classes. It just that as they are set based on ability at Calculus...I'm obviously in a higher class than you."

Percy clasped his hands to his chest playing mock-hurt. "I am extremely offended Annie."

"Don't call me that." snapped Annabeth wrinkling her nose in distaste.

I raised my eyebrow as the two turned around. Conceited much? Percy wasn't _that _bad at Calculus, either Annabeth was really good at Calculus or she was just big headed. As much as I hate to 'judge a book by its cover' I found it hard to believe that a girl with so much physical beauty could be that clever. The beauty had probably just gone to her head and now she seemed just like a stereotypical Californian blonde. Extremely attractive, but not that bright.

"Form's over, you guys should get to your next lessons." yelled Mr Turner, our form tutor.

Annabeth frowned in confusion. "Aren't form tutors supposed to register us or something?"

Toby shrugged. "Mr Turner just marks everyone in, he's lazy like that."

Annabeth pursed her lips disapprovingly. "But that's endangering the safety of the students in the form. It doesn't follow the standard High School Protocol about health and safety. If there was someone missing and he marked them in then-"

"Shhh." groaned Percy. "Annie, we're not in the mood for a lecture here. And anyway, its not as if-"

"Don't call me that." growled Annabeth playfully, obviously only slightly irritated.

Percy rolled his eyes. "Its not as if anything _dangerous_ is going to happen at _Goode_. I mean nothing that will endanger the students like a _fire _or an _explosion_."

He gave her a meaningful look which appeared to be an inside joke because no one else understood what he meant.

Annabeth just raised an unimpressed eyebrow and sighed at him as if saying _isn't he such a hopeless case?_ "C'mon, we ought to get to Calculus. Who else has Ms Collins?"

"Me and Olivia do." I said helpfully. So she was in my Calculus class? That was the highest set.

Maybe she was as clever as she thought she was. Time to find out.

**A/N: Ugh that was rubbish, are you sure that you actually want me to continue with this story?**

**≈One Fandom Is Not Enough≈**


	4. Chapter 4: Math Is Basically Torture

**A/N: Yuck I really don't like this story, oh well if you guys like it then I feel obliged to carry on with it. **

**But really? If you don't like it then I'll ****gladly stop**

**Thank you for all the encouraging reviews though :D**

**≈Ωne Fandom Is Not Enough≈**

**P.S: You get a free calculus lesson in this chapter. (Very badly taught because I HAVE NO FREAKING IDEA HOW AMERICAN SCHOOLS WORK)**

* * *

**Olivia POV:**

So, it seems that we've finally met the amazing Annabeth Chase. As we walked to Calculus I was wondering about her level of intelligence.

It was quite obvious that Harry doubted that she was actually that clever but I couldn't help thinking that he was probably misjudged her. He was most likely just thinking she was dumb because she was _blonde._

Really though, the stereotype that blondes are stupid is ridiculous. In fact the cleverest guy in our Calculus is blonde; their hair colour should have no impact on their level of intelligence.

Especially not for Annabeth.

She simply oozed intellect and logic. Everything she said was so purposeful it sounded like she had thought it out in her head and analyzed its effect before she said it.

Harry was probably mistaking this decidedness in her aura for cockiness or conceit, which it most definitely wasn't.

Annabeth said that she was from San Francisco but she didn't seem very keen to talk about the topic, maybe something had happened back there that brought back horrid memories.

I was really interested in this Camp that they go to in Long Island because if they are all like Percy and Annabeth…boy I gotta go there. I mean, jeez come on, Annabeth is like the perfect girl and Percy is like the perfect boy. I need to get me one of those!

I was broken from my very far fetched day dreaming as we came to the classroom which was where out Calculus was.

I pushed open the door.

The classroom had a low level of chatter, which lowered significantly as we walked in. Everyone looked our way and zeroed in on Annabeth. Gossip spreads like wildfire within Goode so it wasn't really a surprise that they all recognized her; but probably only as Percy's girlfriend so they almost certainly weren't expecting her in Higher Calculus.

I turned around to see Annabeth pursing her lips, obviously stopping herself from telling them to stuff it and leave her alone. God was she polite as well? She really was Little Miss Perfect.

I took the liberty of saying it for her.

"Yes, yes." I addressed the class who were oogling Annabeth. "Wow its a new girl. Wow its Percy's girlfriend. Wow. She isn't here to be stared at, please stop acting like you've never seen a new student in your lives before. Go back to your boring lives."

The class rolled their eyes at me, grumbling, but they've gotten used to my blunt ways over the past years. Many of them kept their eyes trained on her anyway, curious as to why she was in our class; obviously fuelling the same prejudice that Harry was; that she couldn't possibly that pretty _and _clever.

Annabeth seemed a little miffed that I had felt the need to tell them to ignore her, as if she wasn't used to people doing things for her and if anything, was a little bit insulted that I had said it. But then the expression left her face so quickly that I could have imagined it; she gave me a small smile and muttered "Cheers."

I grinned "It was nothing, they are just so rude that sometimes I can't stop myself from saying my mind to them."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow and then gave me another smile.

Mr Collins stolled in and saw that us three were still standing, he beamed at Annabeth. "Ah! You must be Miss Annabeth Chase, joining our class this semester?"

Annabeth nodded.

"Excellent, do take a seat my dear." He gestured to the empty seat next to Hazel...ooh ho, this could be interesting. Sitting Percy's girlfriend next to the girl who was quite clearly hopelessly pining for him; not that Mr Collins is even aware of his student relationships, but still, it could be entertaining. And I get clear view of it! I sit behind Hazel.

Mr Collins smiled at Annabeth again. "May I just say, I took a look at some of your work on the system, and well... I am very impressed."

Everyone raised their eyebrows at that, Mr Collins was a _very _harsh marker, Annabeth must be astounding if he compliments her like that.

Annabeth smiled slightly proudly, but at the same time blushed slightly and looked a bit confused. "Really? Thank you...but sorry sir but I don't think I have done anything noteworthy in my math studies that would impress anyone...? I have just followed the curriculum."

Mr Collins said "Ah that may be so, but as you are my student, I looked into your file and I couldn't help noticing that you were interested in architecture. As architecture is interlocked with math, I had a look at some of your more complicated designs that had been submitted. They are...amazing my dear."

So she was interested in architecture? That was a new one, would never have taken Percy to go for someone into architecture.

Annabeth blushed for real this time, embarrassed that she was being singled out in front of this class that she barely knew. "No really sir, they aren't that good. I just enjoy...uh...drawing."

Well, I thought critically, at least she wasn't big headed. It was easy to imagine a stunning, clever, sporty girl like her being big headed; but she seemed to be quite the opposite.

Mr Collins looked at her disbelievingly, and then shrugged. He turned to the computer.

Everyone in the room looked even more curiously at Annabeth, who pointedly ignored them.

I could hear her whispering to Hazel.

"Hi. I'm Annabeth Chase, nice to meet you."

"So I'd gathered, I'm Hazel Webb." Hazel's smile was slightly strained as she sent her a glance.

"So I sit here for the rest of the semester, correct?"

Hazel nodded.

"Okay, class listen up," said Mr Collins from the front of the room. He projected up the powerpoint onto the board. "Firstly, welcome back to Calculus, secondly can we say hello to our new student from San Francisco, Annabeth Chase."

The room had a few mumbled heys but no one really answered. This was high school you didn't answer the teacher in unison else you would be laughed at.

"Aw come on guys, a little bit of smiling never killed anyone, and anyway, you get to start the semester with math! Yay!" he said sarcastically.

Everyone groaned. Routine was back to normal, listening to Mr Collins' rubbish jokes and sighing at his withering sarcasm.

"Right we shall start with..." he gestured to the board with a flourish. "Functions!"

The board lit up and the class settled, some people eager to learn, some people eager for the lesson to finish and some people not actually caring (me).

"So, I'm going to go through a few problems to see who's brain is still working and to assess the standard of learning in the class." explained Mr Collins as he stood up to write on the blackboard next to the interactive SMART board. "As per usual, hands up if you know the answer."

He wrote _f(x)=f(x+2) - True or False?_.

He turned around. "Who can answer that? Very simple question, with a very simple answer. Anyone?"

Everyone looked blankly at him, no one's brain was still functioning after the Summer vacation.

He raised an eyebrow. "Really? No one?"

Annabeth tentatively raised a hand. It didn't seem to be tentative because she did not know the answer, but more that she seemed awkward because no one else had put their hand up.

Mr Collins smiled. "Ah yes, Miss Chase?"

"False, sir."

He gave her a thumbs up to which everyone groaned, he always looked ridiculous when he did that. "Correct! Look at that, only the new student know the answer."

"That might be because we've never been taught it?" asked Hazel sarcastically.

Mr Collins rolle his eyes, "But it's a very simple concept. Everyone in here should have been able to work it out. Logically it is incorrect because- actually Miss Chase can you explain it?"

Annabeth looked reluctant, not because she didn't know, oh Hades, she would be ashamed to call herself a daughter of Athena if she couldn't understand such a simple question. She had been instructed by Chiron not to give any hints at all that she was unusual, it was bad enough that there were two very well known and infamous (among monsters) demigods going to the same school; best to try and be as least suspicious as possible. But what the Hades? Annabeth asked herself, this was _math. _She seriously doubted monsters cared or could even understand math enough to detect that she was a daughter of Athena.

"Yes sir. It is false because whilst the lines have the same gradients, they are different because the graph of f(x + 2) is that of f(x) shifted 2 units to the left."

He beamed "Excellent! Now class, whilst we did not specifically do gradients last year, we did do recognising and labelling graphs, you should have been able to answer that question. If you forget so easily, maybe I should set more homework over the break?"

There was a chorus of 'No's and groans at that suggestion.

"Humph, well let's see if your brains have switched on yet."

He then wrote_ The equation y = | x | , with y = 0, represents y as a function of x - True or False?_

He then looked around the room expectantly.

Annabeth slowly raised her hand again, cautious and very aware of the fact that she was the only one who attempted to answer the question.

But then the boy sitting three seats to my left ventured a guess, "False."

Mr Collins' mouth twitched in annoyance. "Raise your hand next time Mr. Andrews, and can you explain your answer?"

'Mr. Andrews' slumped. "Uh...because... y is not equal to x?"

Mr Collins sighed. "I'm not even sure what that means Mr Andrews. Incorrect, anyone other than Miss Chase?"

Jane Foster, one of my friends who went the same Elementary School as me, also raised her hand.

Mr collins nodded at her. "Miss Foster."

"False...because... it represents x as a function of y, not y as a function of x."

Mr Collins frowned. "I'm not sure what you mean by that either. Can you explain any further Miss Foster?"

Jane paused. "Um...actually no, forget that."

Mr Collins nodded slowly. "Is anyone going to try another answer?"

The class shrugged noncommittally. Quite a lot of the class already seemed to be half asleep.

"Miss Chase?"

"True."

He nodded curtly, rather annoyed that none of the rest of the class could work out the answer. "Correct, next question."

He seemed to think that Annabeth would definitely know the answer, and he wasn't wrong.

The lesson progressed in a similar fashion until he actually started to teach. Ugh. The Quadratic Formula.

I looked down at my page:

_When ax to the power of 2 +bx+c:_

_x = (-b ±√[b to the power of 2-4ac]) ÷ 2a_

What even is life?

I massaged my forehead tiredly, the formula wasn't that difficult to memorise, it was just so confusing as to _why _it worked in the first place.

The class mindlessly copied down Mr Collins' work, the information going in one ear and out the other; except for Annabeth that is.

She always worked out the answer, she rarely even used the calculator, even when she was square rooting! She didn't even have to write down any working! How the Hell is she doing that? She was obviously not even joking about her academic level, Jesus Christ, Mr Collins could barely keep up with her.

By the time the bell rang at the end of the lesson, I was half asleep, my brain still slowly absorbing the information.

We exited the room with a load of homework.

I groaned, I may be quite clever, but who _ever _enjoys math?

* * *

**Percy POV:**

Calculus was just- no.

I hate calculus the most of all math, actually no, it might be algebra.

I am quite good at normal math, I mean living with Annabeth for most of the time has it's perks. But algebra and calculus were horrible.

I can get round my dyslexia in most subjects, it's not that bad anymore, but put the letters in _with _the numbers? Hades, it's just like Tartarus all over again just a with a teensy bit less pain. Just a teensy bit that is. The letters float off the page and the numbers spin around and swim about so I can't read them and they make my head throb as I try and understand it.

Earlier I saw a girl around school with a T Shirt that made me laugh and completely understand at the same time. It said:

_AND THEN SATAN SAID 'PUT THE ALPHABET IN MATH'_

I couldn't hep agreeing that it could definitely be a torture invented by Hades for demigods because he hates everything that breathes. Except Hazel and Nico but that's beside the point.

So I left Calculus with an understandably large headache.

The next lesson I had was geography, joy, but it should be more bearable because Annabeth is supposed to be in my class now. I grinned stupidly, I was so happy that Annabeth was here with me.

I still hadn't grasped the fact that she was here. With me. At Goode.

It was amazing. Annabeth had explained to be that at first Chiron had been very reluctant to let her go because it is never good for two demigods to go the same school, let alone two very wanted demigods such as ourselves; our scents become concentrated and could attract all sorts of monsters.

Annabeth had argued back, saying that plenty of demigods go to school or stay with their respective partners and besides, we are plenty capable of fighting monsters and protecting the mortals I mean, we _are _veterans of _two _wars here.

In the end she won the argument and declared at the end (just to clarify) that even if Chiron disagreed, he could go stuff it because she was transferring to Goode no matter what he said. Never have I ben so glad for Annabeth's arguing skills (except against Nyx in Tartarus but that's beside the point).

As I waited outside Geography, I couldn't help contemplating just how much easier my year at Goode was going to feel simply because Annabeth was here.

"Hey Seaweed Brain." chimed a familiar voice from behind me.

"Good lesson?" I asked as I turned around, pulling her into a close hug.

"Mmmm, it was very slow, but he was a good teacher. Nothing new of course." she mumbled into my shoulder

"Of course." I snorted, pressing a kiss on her forehead.

"Mr Jackson." coughed a warning voice from behind us. "No PDA please."

My face heated up. Trust Paul to walk past at that very moment.

"My apologies Mr Blofis, won't happen again." replied Annabeth with a twinkle in her eye.

As Paul walked away, Olivia caught up with us.

"How the hell did you know all that stuff in Calculus? Didn't you say that you haven't really been to school previously?" She asked curiously.

Annabeth looked awkward, obviously not wanting to voice out loud that really, the stuff that they had been learning was pips. "Well y'know, the camp that Percy and I go to in Long Island over the summer...it has a wide range of activities available and they have some excellent math teachers so...I learnt a lot of math there?"

Olivia's face cleared in understanding and then she snorted. "Learning math at a summer camp? Yuck. Do you?" she addressed me.

I laughed. "Me? Voluntarily learn _math_? This is Percy Jackson you are talking to. I mainly do sport there, we see each other at meal times though."

Olivia grinned. "And after dinner too I'll bet. "

She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and we entered Geography blushing and giggling.

* * *

**A/N Gods do you know haw many times I accidentally wrote maths instead of math?**

**Damn American differences in the English language.**

**This is such a slow moving story, are you guys still hanging on in there and wanting me to write it?**

**≈Ωne Fandom Is Not Enough≈**


	5. Chapter 5: Recess

**A/N: UH so, mixed reactions on the ****Calculus last chapter, for those who thought it was too easy, just be aware that I'm not aware of the age range of my readers, so I'm trying to make it decipherable for everyone.**

**And um, one review said that 'I'm doing well for someone who's first language isn't English'...uh...did I say somewhere that my first language isn't English? Oh, I did say that I don't live in America...but...y'know...there are other places that have English as their first language...like...uh..._England?_**

**England is awesome. Danke to all those that said they preferred _English _English.**

**But the weather's crap. Like...was that supposed to be summer?**

**≈Ωne Fandom Is Not Enough≈**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV:**

Math was _so _easy like seriously? I was wondering if they learnt more advanced math at High Schools (because I've never been to one before) but wow. They are _still _learning the quadratic formula? I swear that I learnt that when I was 9.

I sat next to Percy at the back of Geography, watching him stifle a yawn.

I nudged him and he blinked his green eyes sleepily at me. I almost laughed, "Are you seriously almost asleep?"

"You know me, learning stuff is boring." he shrugged, glancing at the board. "And really? Glaciers? I think I know enough about that."

I raised an eyebrow, only half listening to the teacher as they droned on about Abrasion. "So...you know exactly what a Drumlin is?"

"Well duh," he snorted, "It's that thing y'know, when a glacier does that..._thing._" he used his hands for emphasis, trying to explain his point but not doing very well. "When it...deposits? Is that the word? Some earth and stuff on the ground. And leaves a kind of this shape." he waved his hand and a slight curve.

I smiled fondly at him. "Close enough, I suppose. How do you know about Glaciers anyway? I know you know about the sea and rivers and other bodies of water, but glaciers? They're on land."

Percy groaned, obviously remembering an unpleasant memory. "Tyson pestering me this one time about Glaciers and stuff and he wouldn't stop. We were down in dad's underwater palace and Triton was being a prick. Tyson then went and asked someone else about glaciers and found out just about everything there is to know about them. He then came back to me and graciously spent the rest of the day teaching it to me. It was horrible."

"You actually listened to him?" I said disbelievingly - he barely paid attention to work even when I was teaching him.

He rolled his eyes. "Oh come on it was _Tyson_. If you don't listen to him he gets all mopey and pouts like this." he imitated a pout and stuck out his lower lip.

"Must be trait of children of Poseidon." I laughed, ducking the hand that Percy tried to swat me with.

Olivia sat on the desk in front of us with Zach. Our teacher, Miss Shepherd, went out of the room to collect some worksheets and they turned round to talk to us.

"This is so boring man, can't wait till recess." mumbled Zach.

"I know right, what've we got after recess anyway?" asked Percy.

"PE I think." said Olivia, pulling out her timetable to consult it. "Yeah PE."

"Awesome." grinned Percy.

"Percy's really good at at PE, he says he does a lot of it at the summer camp he goes to-"

"I am here you know." muttered Percy, cutting Zach off.

Zach sent him a look and then continued. "So, seeing as you go to this summer camp as well, are you as good as him?"

I smirked and raised an eyebrow. "As good as him?" I repeated, "I think you'll find-"

"Uh no, in your dreams Annie you can never beat me."

"What about the last time we played basketball. Athena owned your face." I challenged.

He snorted. "There were 10 of you! We only had-"

"10 as well because you got the cyclop- uh, Tyson's friends to join you."

"But they couldn't play basketball! They didn't count."

"Maybe, but they had the height advantage."

He laughed. "A height advantage is useless if you can't play basketball."

I considered his point. "Okay but what about the last sprint race we had."

He crossed his arms. "You beat me by about...that much." he held his thumb and forefinger about half a centimetre apart.

"Still beat you."

"Hmphh."

"Hah! You're pouting! I told you it was a trait of childr- uh, members of Cabin 3." I declared triumphantly, aware of Zach and Olivia watching us curiously.

"You're faster than _Percy_? Wow he's like the fastest guy in our year."

I looked at them incredulously. "What, really? Percy's not even that fast at summer camp."

"Hey, now," protested Percy. "That's unfair. Last time all of us dudes raced, I was injured!"

I raised by eyebrows. "You were _all _injured."

Olivia frowned. "You were all injured, how come? Is this summer camp dangerous?"

We paused our debate for a second. "In a way, I guess, there are so many activities on offer and- wow now that I think about it a lot of the activities are dangerous."

"What, like math?" snorted Olivia.

I shook my head. "That's a specialised class, the open to everyone activities like, wrestling, hand to hand combat, rock climbing, animal tracking, swimming-"

"Yeah what about the last swimming race we had?" asked Percy with a smirk.

I tilted my head and made an _areyouserious _face at him. "You can _always _cheat when it comes to swimming races and besides, we are not including swimming because it will only make you egoistical head so big it won't fit out the door."

"I am not egoistical." he muttered.

I shook my head. "Anyway, the ones that are open to everyone are actually quite dangerous."

They nodded their heads, understanding.

Miss Shepherd re-entered the room and it was back to glaciers.

* * *

**Zach's POV:**

So after Geography, we walked over to the benches outside of the cafeteria, waiting for others, who has just had History or Economics.

"So what did you mean earlier when you said 'Athena owned your face'?" asked Olivia as she sat down on the bench. I had noticed that as well, I didn't quite understand what Annabeth had meant when she said that but Percy seemed to understand perfectly.

Watching their argument earlier was fascinating, each seemed to know what the other was going to say before they said it and in some cases they didn't even finish their sentences before the other cut in.

Annabeth smiled. "At the camp we go to, we stay in different cabins, each named after a Greek God or Goddess. The whole camp is sort of Greek themed. It's very competitive; I'm in Cabin 6 - Athena, Percy's in Cabin 3 - Poseidon."

I nodded in understanding as Tom, Toby, Lucia and Joel came over from history.

"God, spare me the horror of the American Civil Rights Movement." moaned Joel as he flopped down on the bench next to Olivia.

I quirked an eyebrow. "Didn't your class spend like, all of last year doing that?"

"Yes! Which is why someone should inform Mr Porter that we have no need of learning it _again._" complained Tom unhappily.

Percy laughed. "Your fault for picking History as one of your electives."

Lucia scowled. "We thought that God might be in a nice mood this year and assign us a competent teacher, _not _Mr Porter."

Annabeth tilted her head questioningly as she leaned back against Percy's broad chest. "But surely there must be only so much they can teach you about the Civil Rights Movement?"

"Tell that to Mr Porter." huffed Tom.

We all laughed at the expression on Tom's face.

Harry and Laura arrived from Economics and sat down on the opposite bench.

"How was Economics?" asked Percy.

Laura grinned. "It was great! We have the new teacher Mr Davis, we didn't do much in the lesson. But he told us about himself and stuff."

Wrinkling his nose, Joel made a face.

I snorted in as amusement as Harry raised an eyebrow "Did we miss something?".

I shook my head.

"He also wears a bow tie." said Laura.

"Yeah I noticed that." giggled Olivia. "I swear he's like the only person in the whole school to even think of wearing one."

"He wears a bow tie?" repeated Joel. "Why?"

"Because bow ties are cool!" exclaimed Percy at the same time as Laura said it. "Apparently." added on Laura.

Annabeth stifled a giggle.

"So PE next? What are we doing?" asked Toby.

"I think we are starting with soccer." said Harry, racking his brain.

Lucia groaned. "Soccer? You've got to be kidding me."

"What's PE like?" asked Annabeth curiously. I wondered how good she was at PE, Percy was the best at most sports in like, the whole school. Judging by their conversation earlier, it sounded like she was at equal level with him, if not even better.

"We do two sports every week and we change them every quarter semester. The first lesson every week is mixed, so, boys and girls, the second lesson is separate. So girls do like gymnastics or something and we do football or something." explained Percy, wrapping his arms around her waist. "The teachers pick which sports you do and what teams they put you in."

Annabeth pouted. "Aw so I don't get to do football with you?"

"Gods no," shuddered Percy. I agreed, girls never played football with the boys, it was way to dangerous. "That would be terrifying." I blinked, or not. I had thought Percy would be concerned for her safety or welfare but no, he seemed glad that she wasn't going anywhere new the football pitch. The rest of the groups seemed just as surprised as me at Percy's reaction.

Annabeth smiled wickedly. "Do you remember that football tournament that the Iris cabin tried to set up this summer?"

Percy covered her mouth. "Say no more of that dreadful thing, I was eternally grateful that Poseidon allied with Athena, Iris, Hades and Hephaestus. I think you scarred half of the Apollo cabin for life, and put a couple of them in the infirmary. Including Lee, who is like 6ft 7."

She sniffed. "Well they were making fun of the our team, saying that there was no way that a _girl _could captain a football team."

"I still can't believe they said that." grinned Percy. "If only Clarisse heard them. She would have put _all _of them in the infirmary."

I almost gaped at that Annabeth. She put some people in the infirmary in football? She was definitely toned and more muscular than the average girl, but I really couldn't see her slim figure taking down a guy who was 6ft 7".

Percy saw our disbelieving looks. "You guys doubting her? You're in for a shock when we do soccer. I just hope we're on the same team."

Annabeth gave a sly smile. "If not, you are going _down_ kelphead head."

The bell rang and we started to make our way to the changing rooms.

Percy shook his head at our incredulous expressions. "That's not even funny because I probably will. Annabeth is like _the _most accurate soccer player at camp."

* * *

**A/N: I'm actually quite shocked that this story has more reviews than my main story, The Legion of Chaos, had at this stage.**

***huffs***

**But please do leave reviews!**

**P.s - there will be references is almost every chapter, cookies to anyone who finds one in any updates. (::)(::)**

**≈Ωne Fandom Is Not Enough≈**


	6. Chapter 6: Soccer

**A/N: *a wild fanfic author appears*...I'M ALIVE!**

**Hiya guys I have finally decided to do something productive (no I'm just trying to convince myself that I'm not actually procrastinating[its working]) and update this fic.**

**Just another reminder that I am indeed English and have no bloody clue whatsoever how an American school functions but I'm trying okay stay with me.**

**Here are the promised cookies for those of you wonderful readers that caught my Doctor Who reference:**

**(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

**Hmm this chapter is rather angsty...and a bit depressing. But meh - high school DRAMA!**

**≈Ωne Fandom Is Not Enough≈**

* * *

**Lucia Morris-**

I watched Annabeth and Percy walk to the changing rooms and smiled at how close they were. They were swinging their held hands and smiling softly as the other rambled off about something.

Turning, I saw Laura glowering miserably at the couple and rolled my eyes. I would've felt sorry for her but honestly, it wasn't as if Laura hadn't been due a sharp wake up call anyways.

She had had a crush on Percy ever since he arrived at this school years ago - hadn't she realised due to the amount of girls that Percy turned down each _day _that he had some sort of significant other?

Namely that gorgeous blonde walking in front of us.

I mean, we had all been really worried about Percy, what with him sometimes randomly missing school and then having to go and live with his father for about a year. But the teasing about his girlfriend - that had just been that, teasing. We, well most of us, didn't doubt that he had a girlfriend called Annabeth.

Laura obviously had firmly believed that 'Annabeth' wasn't real.

Hopefully Annabeth's stay at Goode would finally force Laura over her crush.

I, personally, was rather glad that Annabeth was here, Percy seemed a lot happier. Before she had arrived, in previous years, he had always seemed unfocused and sometimes even miserable. Although he never spoke about it, I could tell that he had some sort of heavily guarded secret, probably to do with his dad, that he didn't want us to know and/or couldn't tell us.

But we didn't press, we all knew Percy had had a hard life, what with his parents being split up and his previous step father being an absolute bastard.

But now, that slightly depressed Percy was gone, completely.

His face seemed to be permanently in his elated, lopsided grin and he spoke enthusiastically as Annabeth walked alongside him.

I sighed. They really were a beautiful couple.

And perfect.

Like, I honestly couldn't understand where Harry was coming from with his 'Annabeth is conceited' crap, she seemed so modest. I had spoken with Olivia and she had confirmed that Annabeth was indeed a genius.

We arrived at the changing rooms and we heard the bell ring again.

I started to go in but glanced back at Percy and Annabeth and I was 394% sure that my heart melted.

The two stood with their arms around each other's waist and their foreheads pressed together. Annabeth smiled warmly at something Percy murmured and kissed him on the nose. She said something as she started to pull away and Percy's face twisted into a pout and he stuck out his tongue at her.

Their voices raised back to normal and Annabeth walked towards me as Percy said. "In your dreams Wise Girl."

"You better believe it Seaweed Brain!." she called back.

He rolled his eyes and entered into the male changing rooms.

Annabeth walked into the changing rooms and I followed her in excitedly. She looked at me strangely "Are you okay?"

"Just fine." I replied with a massive smile on my face. "You two are so cute!"

Her look melted and she gave a small smile. She dumped her books and her bag on one of the benches and pulled out her newly bought PE kit.

She frowned slightly. "So do we keep our stuff on the bench whilst we do PE?"

Laura scowled at her. "Of course not, do you want your stuff stolen? You keep it in the lockers."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow and Olivia glared at Laura. "Uh...Sorry? I've never been to high school before so sue me for not knowing the exact details of the day."

"You've never been to high school before? No wonder you're so conceited. Jane told me you were showing off so much in Math today." Laura sniped angrily.

This time Annabeth raised both eyebrows and an _oh no you didn't _face, she had been afraid of appearing conceited, but Olivia had assured her she sounded modest even in Math.

Laura continued, oblivious. "I don't know who you think you are-"

I cut in angrily. "Laura, do us all a favour and shut up."

"Lucia! Why are you defending her? Just-"

This time it was Olivia who interrupted her. "Ignore her Annabeth. She's just jealous, Laura I cannot believe how rude you are being right now."

"And I cannot believe how-" retorted Laura

"Don't worry about it." spoke Annabeth softly, the first thing she said to contribute to the argument. "I'm used to the jealous comments."

She turned around and started to get changed.

Laura simmered. "Look just because you think you kinda know Percy from outside of school-"

I glared. "Laura-"

"-she's obviously just doing it for the attention-"

"Cut it out Laura." snapped Olivia.

"-I don't know why you've all suddenly turned against me, I'm speaking the truth-"

Annabeth turned sharply, her patience with Laura snapped. "Laura." She said coolly with narrowed eyes, "I have known Percy and been best friends with him for seven years of my life. You have no idea what has entailed between us, you have no idea what we've been through. You barely even know Percy. So you can stop with this meaningless hope that I will concede to your flawed and hopeless argument that him and I are not close."

Instead of subduing Laura this seemed to further enrage her. "What do you mean I barely know Percy?! I know him a hell of a lot better than you ever-"

"What's his father's name?" Annabeth asked calmly through gritted teeth.

Laura opened her mouth...and then closed it.

"Why did he spend a year with his father last year?"

Laura pursed her lips.

"What's the reason why his mum and dad split up? Why do you assume you know everything about him? He has been at Goode for a very small portion of his life. So please stop Laura." Annabeth said slowly as if talking to a child. She had to stop herself in her rant to stop herself from shouting. "_We have been through Hades together, literally, multiple times. We have saved each other's lives so many time that we've stopped counting and y'know what, he fucking gave up immortality for me - so you can shut your trap."_

Laura turned away and started to get changed in silence and I mentally fist pumped - maybe Laura would finally be over her stupid crush.

There was a rather awkward silence.

I pulled off my top and got out my sports bra, I turned to Annabeth who was in a similar position. "You do up mine, I do up yours?"

She looked a little perplexed, obviously not used to getting changed in a communal changing room. "Right."

After she did mine up I turned to do up hers and almost reeled in shock at her back. It was lined with viscous scars and I distinctly remembered after the first swimming training when Percy joined, there had been huge speculation as to how Percy got his horrible scars. It was obvious that whatever he had been through, Annabeth had experienced it too.

Olivia gave a gasp as she glanced at Annabeth's stomach. It must have had similar scars. I mentally cursed Olivia for her bluntness as she exclaimed. "My God Annabeth what happened to you?"

Some of the other girls in the changing room turned to look at her and she immediately twisted away and turned to put on her top.

"Leave her alone," I scowled "Nice one Olivia." I said scathingly.

Olivia had the decency to look ashamed.

Glancing back at Annabeth, I noted the she did indeed have nasty scars on her abs, but dayum those were some defined abs. Her stomach was probably more toned than anyone in the school.

Possibly with the exception of Percy.

She mumbled something and quickly pulled on her shorts.

I couldn't help wondering what they had been through to have such horrible scars all over their bodies.

* * *

**Percy Jackson-  
**

I grinned as I walked into the changing rooms.

I heard a wolf whistle as he approached their bench in the changing rooms and I laughed.

"Nice one dude. You guys are so sweet together." called Zach.

I smiled, I was glad that my friends were so accepting of Annabeth, I knew how intimidating she could be at times - I had been terrified of her when I first met her.

I pulled on the PE shirt and shorts and grinned as Toby and Tom were having their usual argument about who was the better striker. Both thought they were the the best in the school

I interrupted. "You better be prepared to be blown out the water - you've got nothing on Annabeth."

Tom snorted. "I seriously doubt she's as good as you say she is. You're probably bowing up her skill because she's your girlfriend"

I shook my head slowly - he was due a reality check soon, Annabeth was actually terrifying on the pitch.

As we walked onto the pitch, I felt my building anticipation suppressed slightly as I saw that Annabeth looked strangely subdued.

Time to check if she was okay. "You okay Annie?"

She sighed and nodded slowly, her head slightly bowed and I was instantly on panic mode. If she was even slightly 'okay', then she would have at least made _some _comment about me calling her Annie.

She was _not _okay.

I pulled her into a tight hug. "No you're not. What's wrong?"

Something must have happened in the changing rooms. I glared around in the general direction of the other girls and saw Olivia, Lucia and Laura having a heated argument in the entrance to the girl's changing rooms.

She buried her face in my chest and melted into the embrace. "Nothing, don't worry." came her muffled voice.

I pulled away, my eyebrows furrowing in concern. "But I _am _worried."

She sighed again. "Its just- its just, I forgot to ask Hazel to cover up the scars on my torso with the Mist. I asked her to do my legs, but...but I didn't realise how communal the changing rooms were."

Oh of course, her scars. Some of hers were pretty horrible, as were mine. But usually she wasn't that concerned about what people thought about her so maybe that wasn't everything that was bothering her.

Moving on, as she obviously didn't want to talk about it. Hmm, that was actually such a good idea - I should have asked Hazel as well. I can't believe I didn't think of that.

I, being the very in touch with my girlfriend's emotions type of person I am, had approximately no idea what to do in this situation. So I hugged her tighter.

"Jackson." barked Coach Hughes, breaking us from our reverie. "What the hell do you think you are doing, wasting time? You've already delayed the lesson."

Annabeth blinked a few times and took a deep breath, calming herself back to normal and cursing herself for being so emotional as Coach Hughes yelled at Jacklyn and Katrina who were refusing to remove their earrings.

He turned back to me. "Seeing as you and blondie both seem to be wasting time you can be on separate teams."

I groaned. Seriously? I was not in the mood to get my ass kicked in front of everybody. "Really Coach?"

"Really Jackson, now shift it. Blondie go and pick up the blue bibs, Jackson, the pink ones."

I positively moaned this time. Pink? Annabeth in Blue?

I was literally 101% sure Coach Hughes' life ambition was to make me miserable.

"Now, Morrises 1 and 2 you're a captains too. Morris 1 - you're green, Morris 2 - you're red. Martin - Blondie, Walker - Jackson, Sanchez - Morris 1, Evans - Morris 2, you - Jackson, Blondie..." Coach Hughes started to assign people to us.

For some reason Coach liked to make both Joel and Lucia captains and see what would happen when they played each other. To be perfectly honest, Lucia was the better soccer player.

Joel would never admit it.

And because he insisted on calling us by our last names, they were dubbed Morris 1 (Joel) and Morris 2 (Lucia).

He blew the whistle, first up was us Joel v Lucia.

* * *

Lucia won by a large margin and next up and whilst Joel sulked, Annabeth's team were called up.

I liked Lucia and she was a very good soccer player, but she was going to die against Annabeth.

_I _was going to die against Annabeth.

Toby took the ball and started off down the pitch, he was one of the school's best strikers and usually he scored straight away in a match...but Annabeth happened to be opposing him.

She easily jabbed the ball from his possessing and then wove seamlessly down the pitch, even avoiding Laura's almost-very-obvious-foul, and tapped it easily into the net before many of the people had even moved.

Toby was still standing exactly where Annabeth had tackled him looking almost offended that she had gotten the ball so easily.

He set his face in a determined expression.

Unfortunately for him, determined expressions did nothing when playing soccer against Annabeth.

He did however, succeed in embarrassing himself multiple times. There was one particular time when he had tried to slide tackle her but she simply chipped the ball up lightly and hopped over his legs so that he was left lying on the floor as she moved off.

She tried to pass several times to her team mates but often ended up getting rather frustrated when she realised that she wasn't playing with the Athena cabin and so they didn't know what to do when she flicked the ball backwards to the goalie and looked confused when she exclaimed "Good one." instead of doing manourvre 123.

Despite this, her team still managed to wipe the floor with Lucia's team and the breif look of shock before Coach wiped it off his face was extremely satisfying.

When the said person had decided that they had played for long enough he barked out. "Right stop. Morris 2 get off the pitch and Jackson, your team are on. Blondie - what did you say your name was again."

Annabeth looked up - she hadn't even broken sweat. "Annabeth Chase sir." she said, adjusting her pontytail.

He nodded in satisfaction and then once more turned to me. "What the hell are you waiting for Jackson - shift it."

I sighed and my team trooped onto the pitch. Those that had previously been glad that they were in my team looked much more aprehensive that eager now that they had seen Annabeth play.

I passed Toby on the way. "Damn, I thought you were joking Perce."

I shook my head and sighed as I faced Annabeth.

She quirked her lips and raised her eyebrows playfully. "You ready to go down _Jackson_?"

"Bring it on, _Chase_." I smirked back.

Our eyes met lightly before Coach blew the whistle.

* * *

**A/N: Mhuhahahaaaa I am evil.**

**:)**

**Reviews = Love**

**≈Ωne Fandom Is Not Enough≈**


End file.
